Dr Dementist
'Dr Dementist '''is The Hospital's dentist. He's the main antagonist in his own creepypasta. Description Dr Dementist is a set of dentures with a metallic crab-like body that works as a dentist. As the person from the story described him: ''"It looked at first like a meaningless pile of junk, a jumbled tangle of metallic joints and hinges loosely wired and bolted together. It shambled sideways in an awkward crab-walk, knife-like "legs" adding even more scratches to the cheap-looking linoleum floor. Something about the way it moved made me uncomfortable in a very particular way, a certain unreal quality I couldn't quite place. At the center of it all was an enormous set of false teeth, suspended in a web of gleaming wires and rubber bands." A more unusual trait of his, is how he is perceived by the protagonist: "I knew what had been bothering me; even for a giant, metal denture-crab, it simply didn't look real. It moved with the unmistakable stagger of a stop-motion special effect, and it even had a sort of enlarged, super-imposed quality, inconsistent with the lighting of everything else in the room." He speaks with a weird hollow metallic reverberation that is out of sync with his jaws, described as being similar to a creature from the series Doctor Who (probably referring to the Daleks). When laughing, he rapidly chatters his jaws. Despite being a dentist, he doesn't seem to know what teeth are, presumably because he is more used to treating the teeth-equivalents of non-Grey zoners. His cabinet is full of painful tools and x-rays that aren't even related to dentistry, and some of them are even of animals. His patients can find themselves strapped in the chair as soon as the door opens without remembering what happened. Grey zoners do find his cabinet which is advertised with misspellings such as "No isurance?(sic) No prob em! walk ins 80$$". He is assisted by Anna, a gas tank on mismatched wheels. She has a long clear tube that waves sporadically through the air, not unlike an eel. She does not actually give gas. Dementist's true home is The Hospital, although he does not currently register as a Doctor there, as his room has been overtaken by the Plank Maze, as can be surmised by the fact that the Dental Ward appears on Jay's map of the Maze, and the fact that his file has been deleted from the computer system. The fact that Jay has a sketch of Dementist on his wall accompanied by his level implies that jay encountered and fought the doctor, although he almost certainly lost. It would seem, though, that Jay managed to kill and bury Anna, as what may be a piece of her gas hose was encountered and recycled by Fern. Additionally, it would seem that the Dental Ward was not absorbed by the Maze until sometime after Fern arrived in The Hospital, as Dr Phage remembered and mentioned Dementist in a congratulatory tweet directed at The Hospital's Doctors. First Appearance The Dr Dementist creepypasta. Trivia *His name is a combination of dentist and demented. *In the creepypasta he says that he "didn't get his eyes today". That implies that he was a set of detachable eyes. *He was mentioned in the second part of the Hospital creepypasta where he completely ignored Mr Clean as if he was invisible to him and even walked right through him. Gallery Doctor dementist.png|Official illustration of Dementist with Anna Pod.png|Dementist's silhouette can be seen here Icon-mystery2.png|Dr Dementist's mystery icon Category:Characters Category:Hospital staff Category:Doctors Category:Living Body Parts Category:Animate Objects Category:Dental